the arabian brides
by rosewolfofheaven
Summary: Sakura and hinata are sisters and daughters of a king, what happens when they get betrothed?


The Arabian brides

i don't own naruto etc.

The suns rays beat down upon the backs of the two travelers. Seeing as this was the middle of the desert, there had been no water for miles.

The first traveler, Hinata, was tall and slender with beautiful ivory skin and black hair. Her eyes shone like white diamonds with the sheer intelligence of a cat. She was ninja so this surprised nobody.

The second traveler, Sakura, was tall and slender as well. Her skin was a very light olive color and she had pink hair. Her eyes were like lush green grasses in the sun as they scanned over the sand. She was ninja as well. The sisters held the respected title of lady sense their Dog demon father was a king.

The two had been traveling because their father had bade them get married to a set of arabian princes. Hinata and Sakura had no intention what so ever to disobey their father but no one had said they could not cause complete and utter chaos.

Hinata

Chapter one: New beginning

The sight of a town rose before them as they crossed yet another sand dune. Below at the town's entrance the royal caravan was waiting for them. They flashed each other a knowing grin as they reached the caravan.

"Welcome my ladies. The preparations have been made for your quarters back at the palace. The king will be much pleased to hear of your arrival" said one man coming forward and bowing. He was tall and thin with spiky silver hair hidden under a red turban larger than his head. The girls nodded and said nothing as they were led to the castle.

When they saw their chambers they gasped. Each one was as large as a mall and as luxurious as a five star spa. The rooms were adjoined and the closets were as big as a house. Each overflowing with beautiful exotic clothes. They each had a balcony that over looked the city and surrounding desert.

After they had dressed the girls went down for dinner.

Hinata wore a stunning wine red dress that showed off her supple curves and a split that went up to her knee. Her hair was pulled back in a simple but eye catching French twist.

Sakura wore a short, tight, semi formal dress that ended at mid thigh and barely covered her breasts. She had her hair down with two strands of hair resting in front curling softly at the ends giving her a subtle yet vibrant beauty. Both girls wore Arabic style flats each matching their dresses. The two princes were ninja as well. Both were tall and muscular with a certain rouge handsomeness. One had blond hair and blue eyes, the other black hair and black eyes. Both girls thought the same thing 'at least they're cute.' After dinner they were told by the king to spend time bonding with their husbands to be.

Chapter two : Bonding in hinata's view.

" Get out of my room," she demanded softly.

"Why we were told to bond" Naruto pointed out with a witty smile. " I really don't care. Now get out of my room I am going to bed." She responded. " Alright whatever" he said " but I'll

Be back in the morning." Naruto left the room smiling. He liked his bride to be already. He just had to get her to fall in love with him. A feat he found not to be so simple.

She grinned be hind her door. It seemed as if he was kind, and hey he was hot. He would never get her to admit it but she could not wait till morning. She sighed. Her prince would definitely have to learn some respect for her body.

Naruto

Bonding in Sakura's POV

"So we were told to bond?" sakura asked nervously. Her prince looked like a pervert and the way he was staring frightened her.

"Yep looks like it. You know bond has another meaning in my dictionary." Sakura didn't like where this was going and the fact her night gown was already on and very flimsy did not ease her fear. He cupped his hand on her cheek tenderly as she blushed. Leaning in he kissed her gently as she tried to struggle he grabbed her wrists and pulled out chains ropes and assorted items from no where. He chained her to her bed while kissing her finally putting his hand on a vibrating thing and stuck it into her as he stuck himself into her mouth slowly easing in and out. Her moans and attempts at biting and breaking free pleased him. Soon about twenty minutes later he switched places with the vibrator. Sticking it into her mouth then him into her virginal areas excitedly. He took his time and she soon fainted. It became no fun after that and he put her clothes back on her and left leaving her asleep without the memory of what he did. (A/N : He had spiked her drink earlier.)

sakura

sasuke

Morning:

"Ugh I feel like my head is about to split," sakura moaned as she awoke. "What happened?" Just as the words exit her mouth Hinata comes in.

"Hey you ok? It sounded like you two had a rough night."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys had sex right? I mean the whole palace heard you."

"I don't remember," sakura replied truthfully.

"Wow. All that fun with no memory of it what a shame."

"Uh sure."

"Oh well I gotta go sakura I'm supposed to meet Naruto in my room for breakfast."

"Ok have fun."

"Will do"


End file.
